


Beginning

by bgabes714, superpotterwolf



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgabes714/pseuds/bgabes714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little boys eyes went impossibly wider as he scampered off into the Sheriff's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely bgabes714 for reading though and editing this work also thanks for taking your time to read this work comment below if there any tags you can think of

The smell of smoke wouldn't leave. Every movement brought the smell back, the screams, the heat everything. A tug on his pants brought him back to the hard chair outside the sheriffs office.  
"How come you are here? You don't look like a bad guy!" A small child around seven and eight with big brown eyes peering up at him. He opened his mouth to reply but the words got caught somewhere in his throat. His face set into a scowl his eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a frown. The little boys eyes went impossibly wider as he scampered off into the Sheriff's office. The memories threatened to drag him under again when he heard the boys voice again from the office. He heard the deep rumble of the Sheriffs voice and the broken tone of Laura's all muted and muffled from the grief and pain that was coursing through him. The blackness sucked him under again.  
*****  
He resurfaced a little while later to the feel of a little hand in his own. A small voice broke through the haze still surrounding him.  
"I know it's hard, my mom died six months ago. I still miss her but I know she's in a better place now. I know you think it's your fault but it isn't." A small pair of arms wrapped around his middle and squeezed the disappeared, along with the smell, the screams and the heat.


End file.
